board8fandomcom-20200216-history
X-Stats
The X-Stats (short for Extrapolated Statistics) show an approximate ranking of characters based on past contest performances. After the advent of the X-Stats, many users have used it as the end all be all factor in deciding a match. The inaccuracy of these stats in real contest situations can best be described in the phrase "lol x-stats" The X-Stats Formula (Your Percentage / 50 ) * Your Opponent's X-Stat Value EXAMPLE: Mario defeats Cloud with 50.11% of the vote. Since we already know Mario's value (37.47%), and we know that Cloud managed 49.89% of the vote in their match, we can calculate Cloud's X-Stat value to be... * (49.89% / 50 ) * 37.47% = 37.43% Contest X-Stats Note that all x-stats are unadjusted. Summer 2002 X-Stats 1. Link - 50.00% 2. Sephiroth - 43.35% 3. Mega Man - 42.91% 4. Samus Aran - 41.06% 5. Sonic the Hedgehog - 41.04% 6. Mario - 37.47% 7. Crono - 37.43% 8. Cloud Strife - 37.39% 9. Solid Snake - 35.24% 10. Ryu - 34.61% 11. Tidus - 33.80% 12. Aeris Gainborough - 30.63% 13. Claire Redfield - 30.10% 14. Ken Masters - 28.49% 15. Knuckles the Echidna - 27.69% 16. Jill Valentine - 27.37% 17. Kirby - 25.54% 18. Dante Sparda - 25.02% 19. Morrigan - 24.87% 20. Squall Leonhart - 24.36% 21. Strider - 24.23% 22. Scorpion - 24.02% 23. Bomberman - 23.01% 24. Raziel - 22.98% 25. Kasumi - 22.83% 26. Alucard Tepes - 22.70% 27. Lara Croft - 21.81% 28. Miles "Tails" Prower - 20.75% 29. Pac-Man - 20.30% 30. Servbot - 19.40% 31. Fox McCloud - 18.98% 32. Ryo Hazuki - 17.75% 33. Duke Nukem - 17.48% 34. Simon Belmont - 17.38% 35. Max Payne - 16.64% 36. Crash Bandicoot - 16.02% 37. Spyro the Dragon - 15.77% 38. Little Mac - 15.69% 39. Pikachu - 15.32% 40. Kyo - 15.09% 41. Q*Bert - 15.01% 42. Pitfall Harry - 14.42% 43. Tina Armstrong - 14.13% 44. PaRappa the Rapper - 13.97% 45. Kazuya - 13.93% 46. Donkey Kong - 13.50% 47. CATS - 13.30% 48. Chop Chop the Onion Master - 13.27% 49. Aya Brea - 13.22% 50. Iori - 13.03% 51. Abe - 12.74% 52. Ulala - 11.78% 53. Gordon Freeman - 11.31% 54. Goemon - 11.28% 55. Akira Yuki - 10.77% 56. Gabe Logan - 10.64% 57. Bub - 10.27% 58. Guybrush Threepwood - 10.14% 59. Kane - 10.07% 60. Terry Bogard - 9.32% 61. Dirk the Daring - 7.93% 62. "Serious" Sam Stone - 7.01% 63. Ms. Pac-Man - 6.61% 64. Mr. Driller - 5.78% Summer 2003 X-Stats 1. Cloud Strife - 50.00% 2. Link - 48.39% 3. Sephiroth - 48.11% 4. Mega Man - 37.35% 5. Mario - 36.95% 6. Crono - 36.91% 7. Samus Aran - 36.72% 8. Solid Snake - 34.74% 9. Janus "Magus" Zeal - 33.81% 10. Sonic the Hedgehog - 33.79% 11. Ganondorf Dragmire - 33.61% 12. Shadow the Hedgehog - 33.18% 13. Tidus - 33.15% 14. Zero - 32.21% 15. Aeris Gainsborough - 31.75% 16. Squall Leonhart - 30.70% 17. Bowser Koopa - 29.97% 18. Ryu - 29.69% 19. Zelda - 29.32% 20. Auron - 27.80% 21. Dante Sparda - 27.32% 22. Alucard Tepes - 26.67% 23. Yoshi - 26.17% 24. Knuckles the Echidna - 25.61% 25. Kirby - 25.49% 26. Master Chief - 25.30% 27. Tommy Vercetti - 24.76% 28. Jill Valentine - 24.56% 29. Donkey Kong - 24.51% 30. Luigi - 24.43% 31. Scorpion - 23.94% 32. Felix - 23.81% 33. Wario - 23.29% 34. Yuna - 22.89% 35. Sam Fisher - 22.82% 36. KOS-MOS - 22.21% 37. Lara Croft - 22.11% 38. Ramza Beoulve - 21.59% 39. Sora - 21.17% 40. Ken Masters - 21.01% 41. Miles "Tails" Prower - 19.75% 42. Bomberman - 18.96% 43. Vyse - 18.43% 44. Isaac - 18.11% 45. Duke Nukem - 17.86% 46. Conker - 17.56% 47. Raziel - 17.31% 48. Kite - 17.21% 49. Fox McCloud - 16.97% 50. Crash Bandicoot - 16.89% 51. Max Payne - 16.67% 52. Kefka Palazzo - 15.56% 53. Gordon Freeman - 15.35% 54. Pac-Man - 15.27% 55. Ness - 14.94% 56. CATS - 13.09% 57. Ratchet - 12.44% 58. Ryo Hazuki - 12.21% 59. Raiden - 11.89% 60. Pikachu - 10.63% 61. Tom Nook - 10.48% 62. Captain Olimar - 8.55% 63. AiAi - 8.37% 64. Mr. Resetti - 8.25% Spring 2004 X-Stats 1. Final Fantasy VII - 50.00% 2. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 46.18% 3. Chrono Trigger - 41.76% 4. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 41.61% 5. Super Mario Bros. 3 - 39.90% 6. Final Fantasy III/VI - 39.40% 7. Super Smash Bros. Melee - 37.57% 8. Starcraft - 37.37% 9. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 37.29% 10. Halo - 37.24% 11. Final Fantasy X - 36.86% 12. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - 34.91% 13. Kingdom Hearts - 34.70% 14. The Legend of Zelda - 34.49% 15. Soul Calibur - 34.28% 16. Super Mario World - 34.23% 17. Metroid Prime - 33.40% 18. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - 32.52% 19. Final Fantasy - 32.24% 20. Half-Life - 29.28% 21. Metal Gear Solid - 28.70% 22. Final Fantasy Tactics - 28.69% 23. Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic - 27.70% 24. Super Mario RPG - 27.51% 25. Goldeneye 007 - 24.89% 26. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance - 24.67% 27. Street Fighter II - 24.08% 28. Super Mario 64 - 21.93% 29. Super Metroid - 21.64% 30. Doom - 21.50% 31. Mortal Kombat - 21.21% 32. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - 20.27% 33. Sonic 2 - 20.15% 34. Xenogears - 19.97% 35. Contra - 19.31% 36. Perfect Dark - 18.98% 37. Skies of Arcadia - 18.86% 38. Shenmue - 18.82% 39. Earthbound - 18.47% 40. Tetris - 17.54% 41. Metroid - 17.52% 42. Secret of Mana - 17.21% 43. Resident Evil - 16.86% 44. Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal - 16.79% 45. Fire Emblem - 16.60% 46. Phantasy Star - 15.06% 47. Suikoden II - 14.37% 48. Metal Gear - 14.12% 49. Dance Dance Revolution - 13.75% 50. The Simpsons - 12.69% 51. Fallout 2 - 12.64% 52. Pac-Man - 11.03% 53. Panzer Dragoon Saga - 9.55% 54. Pong - 9.30% 55. Donkey Kong - 8.94% 56. Duck Hunt - 8.93% 57. Pitfall - 7.97% 58. Shining Force - 7.77% 59. Galaga - 7.63% 60. Gunstar Heroes - 7.37% 61. Phantasy Star IV - 7.23% 62. NiGHTS into Dreams... - 6.65% 63. River City Ransom - 5.95% 64. Adventure - 3.31% Summer 2004 X-Stats 1. Link - 50.00% 2. Cloud Strife - 48.18% 3. Sephiroth - 42.40% 4. Samus Aran - 39.50% 5. Crono - 37.18% 6. Mario - 34.77% 7. Sonic the Hedgehog - 33.56% 8. Mega Man - 32.39% 9. Ryu - 29.84% 10. Zero - 28.50% 11. Solid Snake - 27.73% 12. Auron - 27.39% 13. Sora - 26.98% 14. Frog - 26.96% 15. Master Chief - 26.96% 16. Liquid Snake - 26.94% 17. Dante Sparda - 25.49% 18. Vivi Ornitier - 25.23% 19. Squall Leonhart - 22.92% 20. Tidus - 22.82% 21. KOS-MOS - 22.60% 22. Janus "Magus" Zeal - 22.47% 23. Shadow the Hedghog - 22.45% 24. Knuckles the Echidna - 22.44% 25. Donkey Kong - 21.96% 26. Tommy Vercetti - 21.75% 27. Miles "Tails" Prower - 21.72% 28. Ryu Hayabusa - 20.66% 29. Jill Valentine - 20.64% 30. Kirby - 20.63% 31. Bowser Koopa - 20.41% 32. Viewtiful Joe - 19.63% 33. Scorpion - 19.25% 34. Ness - 19.15% 35. Duke Nukem - 19.09% 36. Kefka Palazzo - 19.09% 37. HK-47 - 18.59% 38. Yoshi - 18.26% 39. Vyse - 17.91% 40. Jak - 17.20% 41. Luigi - 16.62% 42. Max Payne - 16.54% 43. Conker - 16.37% 44. Bomberman - 16.16% 45. Protoman - 16.12% 46. Crash Bandicoot - 15.79% 47. Sam Fisher - 15.03% 48. Kain - 14.59% 49. Laharl - 14.25% 50. Lara Croft - 13.91% 51. Gordon Freeman - 13.39% 52. Terry Bogard - 12.86% 53. CATS - 12.17% 54. Ganondorf Dragmire - 12.10% 55. Sly Cooper - 11.55% 56. JC Denton - 11.44% 57. Earthworm Jim - 11.03% 58. Pac-Man - 10.73% 59. Alucard Tepes - 10.37% 60. Ratchet - 10.06% 61. Ryo Hazuki - 8.62% 62. Luca Blight - 8.52% 63. Guybrush Threepwood - 6.94% 64. Tanner - 3.16% Spring 2005 X-Stats 1. Sephiroth - 50.00% 2. Ganondorf Dragmire - 41.83% 3. Bowser - 40.50% 4. Diablo - 29.11% 5. Revolver Ocelot - 27.54% 6. M. Bison - 27.43% 7. Kefka Palazzo - 26.73% 8. Dr. Albert Wily - 25.06% 9. Nemesis - 24.98% 10. Ridley - 24.66% 11. Liquid Snake - 24.08% 12. Ansem - 21.38% 13. Lavos - 21.37% 14. Vergil Sparda - 21.19% 15. CATS - 19.65% 16. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik - 19.54% 17. Mithos - 19.26% 18. Sin - 19.02% 19. Mother Brain - 18.90% 20. Ultros - 18.03% 21. Sigma - 17.76% 22. Albedo - 17.32% 23. Andross - 16.52% 24. Ramirez - 16.30% 25. Albert Wesker - 15.85% 26. Master Hand - 15.83% 27. Ghaleon - 15.07% 28. Kuja - 14.64% 29. Pyramid Head - 13.08% 30. Luca Blight - 12.76% 31. Giygas - 12.57% 32. Officer Tenpenny - 9.89% Summer 2005 X-Stats 1. Link - 50.00% 2. Cloud Strife - 47.56% 3. Sephiroth - 45.06% 4. Mario - 39.59% 5. Crono - 36.54% 6. Mega Man - 35.55% 7. Sonic the Hedgehog - 35.29% 8. Solid Snake - 33.88% 9. Bowser Koopa - 33.49% 10. Vincent Valentine - 32.61% 11. Squall Leonhart - 32.23% 12. Kirby - 32.07% 13. Samus Aran - 31.84% 14. Zelda - 30.90% 15. Tifa Lockheart - 30.78% 16. Dante Sparda - 30.00% 17. Knuckles the Echidna - 29.77% 18. Zero - 29.41% 19. Janus “Magus” Zeal - 29.26% 20. Luigi - 28.71% 21. Master Chief - 28.29% 22. Donkey Kong - 27.85% 23. Ryu - 27.47% 24. Tidus - 27.15% 25. Ganondorf Dragmire - 25.68% 26. Leon S. Kennedy - 25.20% 27. Vivi Ornitier - 24.98% 28. Rikku - 24.32% 29. Auron - 23.58% 30. Sora - 23.54% 31. Chun-Li - 22.84% 32. Yoshi - 22.70% 33. Diablo - 22.20% 34. Ryu Hayabusa - 21.76% 35. Tommy Vercetti - 21.31% 36. Alucard Tepes - 21.02% 37. Gordon Freeman - 20.89% 38. Kefka Palazzo - 20.82% 39. Yuna - 19.93% 40. Sam Fisher - 19.62% 41. KOS-MOS - 19.53% 42. Kratos Aurion - 19.20% 43. Frog - 19.07% 44. Kratos - 18.77% 45. Riku - 18.43% 46. CATS - 17.63% 47. Terra Branford - 17.10% 48. Conker - 17.05% 49. Zidane Tribal - 17.02% 50. Jin Kazama - 16.83% 51. Geno - 16.22% 52. Cecil Harvey - 15.90% 53. Lloyd Irving - 15.73% 54. Joanna Dark - 15.13% 55. King of All Cosmos - 14.92% 56. Albert Wesker - 14.26% 57. Agent 47 - 13.79% 58. Sarah Kerrigan - 13.70% 59. Ness - 13.62% 60. Vyse - 13.50% 61. Big Boss - 13.45% 62. Pac-Man - 12.34% 63. Carl “CJ” Johnson - 12.22% 64. Revolver Ocelot - 12.02% 65. Laharl - 11.96% 66. Manny Calavera - 10.78% 67. Yuri Hyuga - 8.08% Spring 2006 X-Stats 1. The Legend of Zelda - 50.00% 2. Final Fantasy - 49.01% 3. Super Mario Bros. - 45.83% 4. Super Smash Bros. - 35.05% 5. Sonic the Hedgehog - 29.68% 6. Metal Gear - 26.26% 7. Mega Man - 25.30% 8. Resident Evil - 23.47% 9. Street Fighter - 23.12% 10. Kingdom Hearts - 21.90% 11. Castlevania - 21.31% 12. Mario Kart - 21.19% 13. Mega Man X - 19.68% 14. Halo - 19.17% 15. Fire Emblem - 18.26% 16. Warcraft - 17.30% 17. Devil May Cry - 17.30% 18. Grand Theft Auto - 17.14% 19. Dragon Quest - 16.57% 20. The Elder Scrolls - 16.29% 21. Soul Calibur - 15.81% 22. Silent Hill - 15.69% 23. Metroid - 15.30% 24. Pokemon - 14.52% 25. Diablo - 13.74% 26. Harvest Moon - 11.77% 27. Suikoden - 10.78% 28. Civilization - 10.03% 29. Star Ocean - 9.95% 30. Kirby - 9.01% 31. Madden NFL - 7.15% 32. Shadow Hearts - 5.74% Winter 2010 X-Stats #Link 50.00% #Cloud Strife 46.46% #Solid Snake 44.52% #Samus Aran 43.85% #Sephiroth 41.88% #Pikachu 39.89% #Missingno. 39.47% #Crono 39.24% #Yoshi 38.28% #Tifa Lockhart 36.72% #Squall Leonhart 36.35% #Mario 35.43% #Auron 35.04% #Charizard 32.89% #Mega Man X 32.72% #Zelda 31.70% #Ryu 31.61% #Dante Sparda 31.39% #Vincent Valentine 31.28% #Commander Shepard 31.10% #Zero 30.35% #Kratos 29.93% #Bowser Koopa 29.78% #Sonic the Hedgehog 29.77% #Aerith Gainsborough 29.68% #Mega Man 29.49% #Fox McCloud 29.36% #Big Daddy 29.05% #Luigi 28.87% #Sub-Zero 28.67% #Jill Valentine 28.48% #Alucard Tepes 28.21% #Captain Falcon 27.94% #Gordon Freeman 27.94% #Leon S. Kennedy 27.26% #Kirby 27.03% #Sora 26.98% #Riku 26.56% #Ness 26.51% #Tidus 26.46% #Ridley 26.28% #Princess Peach Toadstool 26.12% #Big Boss 26.10% #Chris Redfield 26.03% #L-Block 25.89% #Terra Branford 25.80% #Jecht 25.54% #Ganondorf Dragmire 25.50% #Pokémon Trainer Red 25.42% #Revolver Ocelot 25.34% #Protoman 24.62% #Phoenix Wright 24.16% #Ezio Auditore da Firenze 24.02% #Darth Revan 23.80% #Marth 23.62% #Duke Nukem 23.51% #Roxas 23.47% #Janus “Magus” Zeal 23.40% #Miles “Tails” Prower 23.36% #Amaterasu 23.33% #Akuma 23.26% #Rikku 22.96% #Vivi Ornitier 22.90% #Kefka Palazzo 22.82% #Zack Fair 22.61% #Captain John Price 22.43% #Ratchet 22.39% #Soap MacTavish 22.22% #Shadow the Hedgehog 22.12% #Frog 21.90% #Cid Highwind 21.80% #Claire “Lightning” Farron 21.52% #Vault Boy 21.37% #Mewtwo 21.08% #Isaac 20.46% #Weighted Companion Cube 20.30% #Altair 20.25% #Heavy 20.21% #Thrall 20.19% #Donkey Kong 20.02% #Ramza Beoulve 20.02% #Marcus Fenix 19.93% #Banjo 19.87% #Meta Knight 19.80% #Midna 19.62% #Balthier Bunansa 19.62% #Simon Belmont 19.36% #Knuckles the Echidna 19.29% #Axel 19.23% #Lloyd Irving 19.23% #Sackboy 19.19% #The Boss 18.76% #Yuna 18.72% #HK-47 18.70% #Prince of Persia 18.69% #Niko Bellic 18.68% #“Geno” 18.66% #Travis Touchdown 18.60% #Cecil Harvey 18.51% #Ken Masters 18.44% #Ike 18.35% #Albert Wesker 18.33% #Arthas Menethil 18.00% #Jak 17.90% #Nathan Drake 17.87% #Zidane Tribal 17.78% #Kratos Aurion 17.43% #Laharl 17.40% #GlaDOS 17.08% #Captain MacMillan 16.65% #Liquid Snake 16.56% #Ryu Hayabusa 16.43% #Wander 16.13% #Yuri Lowell 15.64% #Master Chief 15.59% #Neku Sakuraba 15.20% #Ellis 15.06% #Eddie Riggs 14.15% #Guybrush Threepwood 14.11% #Prinny 13.77% #Falco Lombardi 13.44% #Professor Layton 12.77% #Claptrap 12.68% #Crash Bandicoot 12.55% #Miles Edgeworth 12.42% #Spy 12.40% #Fawful 11.35% #Sandal 8.89% Fall 2010 #The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask 50.00% #Final Fantasy X 49.89% #Super Smash Bros. Brawl 49.48% #Super Smash Bros. Melee 48.41% #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 46.76% #Fallout 3 45.10% #Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal 44.05% #Metroid Prime 43.35% #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker 43.21% #Resident Evil 4 43.09% #Half-Life 2 42.72% #Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater 42.30% #Shadow of the Colossus 41.78% #Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty 41.74% #Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots 41.42% #Kingdom Hearts II 40.12% #God of War 38.99% #Portal 38.38% #Kingdom Hearts 38.18% #The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion 37.85% #Tales of Symphonia 37.85% #Grand Theft Auto III 37.45% #Diablo II 37.38% #Batman: Arkham Asylum 37.16% #Final Fantasy IX 36.85% #Okami 36.27% #Resident Evil 5 36.21% #Paper Mario 35.96% #Halo: Combat Evolved 35.54% #Super Mario Galaxy 35.28% #BioShock 35.09% #Mass Effect 35.06% #Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34.59% #Golden Sun 34.26% #Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door 33.94% #Assassin’s Creed II 33.83% #Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 32.92% #Chrono Cross 32.90% #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 31.73% #Mega Man 9 31.69% #God of War II 31.15% #Final Fantasy XII 30.72% #Devil May Cry 3: Dante’s Awakening 30.68% #Halo 3 30.62% #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 30.58% #Street Fighter IV 30.26% #Assassin’s Creed 30.24% #Team Fortress 2 30.09% #Fable 30.07% #Sonic Adventure 2 29.81% #Demon’s Souls 29.79% #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare 29.67% #New Super Mario Bros. Wii 29.63% #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City 29.57% #World of Warcraft 29.38% #Borderlands 29.11% #Dragon Age: Origins 29.11% #Super Mario Sunshine 29.07% #Halo 2 29.04% #Devil May Cry 29.02% #LittleBigPlanet 28.48% #SoulCalibur II 28.43% #Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald 28.29% #The Legend of Dragoon 28.05% #Grand Theft Auto IV 27.85% #The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind 27.70% #Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos 27.45% #Gears of War 27.27% #Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII 27.25% #Fire Emblem 27.24% #Left 4 Dead 27.07% #Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum 26.82% #Skies of Arcadia 26.51% #Perfect Dark 26.45% #Tales of Vesperia 25.89% #ICO 25.79% #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 25.73% #Mario Kart Wii 25.67% #The Sims 25.61% #Banjo-Tooie 25.31% #Ninja Gaiden 25.27% #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 25.24% #Baldur’s Gate II: Shadows of Amn 25.24% #Dead Rising 25.10% #Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King 25.08% #The World Ends With You 24.64% #Animal Crossing 24.35% #Metroid Fusion 24.12% #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney 23.88% #Advance Wars 23.54% #Valkyria Chronicles 23.32% #Deus Ex 23.21% #Star Ocean: Till the End of Time 23.12% #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 22.94% #Rock Band 2 22.85% #Viewtiful Joe 22.49% #Dissidia: Final Fantasy 22.33% #Disgaea: Hour of Darkness 22.20% #Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time 22.01% #Dead Space 21.93% #Gears of War 2 21.90% #Civilization IV 21.86% #Star Wars: Battlefront II 21.82% #Left 4 Dead 2 21.80% #Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal 21.76% #Mother 3 21.56% #Silent Hill 2 21.54% #Plants vs. Zombies 21.34% #No More Heroes 20.74% #Psychonauts 20.43% #Katamari Damacy 20.04% #TimeSplitters 2 19.58% #Tony Hawk’s Pro Skater 2 19.33% #Shenmue 19.28% #Eternal Darkness: Sanity’s Requiem 19.21% #Conker’s Bad Fur Day 19.08% #Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance 18.89% #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trials and Tribulations 18.28% #Braid 18.19% #F-Zero GX 17.92% #Beyond Good & Evil 17.79% #Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow 17.64% #inFamous 17.14% #Wii Sports 16.60% #Mario Kart DS 16.57% #Jet Grind Radio 15.38% #Guitar Hero II 12.43% #WWF No Mercy 10.68% Summer 2013 X-Stats # Draven – 50.00% # Link – 49.65% # Jak – 45.06% # Mewtwo – 41.43% # Solid Snake – 40.05% # Chie Satonaka – 39.42% # Sonic the Hedgehog – 37.50% # Sephiroth – 33.85% # Phoenix Wright – 33.41% # Kirby – 31.83% # Vincent Valentine – 30.52% # Marth – 29.99% # Bowser – 29.90% # Big Boss – 29.00% # Luigi – 28.71% # GlaDOS – 28.51% # Kefka – 28.40% # Terra Branford – 28.04% # Raiden – 26.91% # Samus Aran – 26.88% # Pikachu – 26.73% # Sora – 26.63% # Zack Fair – 26.30% # Barret Wallace – 25.71% # Squirtle – 25.07% # Mega Man – 24.95% # Ryu Hayabusa – 24.94% # Charizard – 24.93% # Zelda – 24.92% # Sub-Zero – 24.90% # Cloud Strife – 24.78% # Crono – 24.69% # The Boss – 24.53% # KOS-MOS – 24.51% # Dracula – 24.25% # Tifa Lockhart – 24.07% # Waluigi – 23.54% # Altair – 23.35% # Lara Croft – 23.14% # Scorpion – 22.78% # Yoshi – 22.77% # Morrigan Aensland – 22.73% # Pokemon Trainer Red – 22.73% # Epona – 22.69% # Garrus Vakarian – 22.41% # Mega Man X – 22.36% # Alucard – 21.90% # Captain Falcon – 21.79% # Vivi Ornitier – 21.10% # Mario – 21.05% # Dante – 20.91% # Gilgamesh – 20.74% # Ike – 20.59% # Elizabeth – 20.57% # Nightmare – 20.52% # Crash Bandicoot – 20.44% # Protoman – 20.43% # Midna – 20.28% # Commander Shepard – 20.25% # Spyro the Dragon – 19.90% # L-Block – 19.89% # Ratchet – 19.81% # Professor Layton – 19.75% # Aerith Gainsborough – 19.73% # Dragonborn – 19.54% # Chrom – 19.38% # Rydia – 18.97% # Wheatley – 18.94% # Auron – 18.88% # Miles Edgeworth – 18.65% # Squall Leonhart – 18.60% # Dr. Robotnik – 18.41% # Magikarp – 18.29% # Poison – 18.26% # Mordin Solus – 18.03% # Lucina – 18.02% # Zidane Tribal – 17.86% # Frog – 17.81% # Isaac (Golden Sun) – 17.78% # Ryu – 17.72% # Missingno – 17.71% # Tidus – 17.69% # Pokemon Trainer Blue – 17.59% # Fei Fong Wong – 17.50% # Isaac BOI – 17.33% # Yuna – 17.31% # Bayonetta – 17.26% # Booker DeWitt – 17.22% # Heavy – 17.19% # Princess Peach – 17.06% # Meta Knight – 17.01% # Riku – 16.84% # Fox McCloud – 16.82% # Slime – 16.69% # Agent 47 – 16.63% # Lloyd Irving – 16.50% # Cole MacGrath – 16.45% # Big Daddy – 16.41% # Zero (Mega Man X) – 16.36% # Ridley – 16.30% # Little Mac – 16.22% # Tom Nook – 16.15% # Ramza Beoulve – 16.08% # Master Chief – 16.00% # Shulk – 15.86% # Revolver Ocelot – 15.83% # Urdnot Wrex – 15.74% # Thrall – 15.65% # Lugia – 15.64% # Pyramid Head – 15.51% # John Marston – 15.23% # Balthier Bunansa – 15.09% # Cecil Harvey – 14.92% # Aya Brea – 14.90% # Yoshimitsu – 14.88% # Nathan Drake – 14.76% # Clementine – 14.72% # Donkey Kong – 14.54% # Chun-Li – 14.52% # Jill Valentine – 14.44% # Amaterasu – 14.38% # Captain Olimar – 14.31% # Pac-Man – 14.21% # Reimu Hakurei – 14.05% # Tingle – 14.04% # Ezio Auditore da Firenze – 13.90% # Knuckles the Echidna – 13.78% # Ness – 13.78% # Pit – 13.72% # Niko Bellic – 13.56% # Rikku – 13.53% # Solaire of Astora – 13.39% # Weighted Companion Cube – 13.38% # Tommy Vercetti – 13.34% # Lightning – 13.27% # Hero – 13.24% # Wario – 13.20% # Kratos – 13.14% # Claire Redfield – 13.10% # Leon Kennedy – 13.09% # Ragna the Bloodedge – 13.06% # Prinny – 13.05% # Lu Bu – 12.90% # ? Block – 12.84% # Dan Hibiki – 12.71% # N – 12.70% # Ganondorf – 12.63% # Zero (999) – 12.62% # Tharja – 12.59% # Laharl – 12.51% # Tiny Tina – 12.43% # Rinoa Heartilly – 12.36% # Palutena – 12.20% # Claptrap – 12.16% # Roxas – 12.12% # Archer – 12.11% # Viewtiful Joe – 12.06% # Jigglypuff – 12.03% # Gordon Freeman – 11.97% # Lenneth Valkyrie – 11.77% # Adam Jensen – 11.70% # Sandbag – 11.60% # Handsome Jack – 11.59% # Missile – 11.57% # Catherine – 11.49% # Yuri Lowell – 11.33% # Miles “Tails” Prower – 11.30% # Banjo – 11.26% # Magus – 11.22% # Neku Sakuraba – 11.20% # Locke Cole – 11.12% # Juliet Starling – 11.07% # Celes Chere – 10.98% # Groose – 10.92% # Sarah Kerrigan – 10.85% # Rayman – 10.59% # Shadow the Hedgehog – 10.55% # Wander – 10.53% # Sly Cooper – 10.16% # Dunban – 10.09% # Mr. Game & Watch – 10.02% # Corvo Attano – 9.82% # Creeper – 9.69% # Lee Everett – 9.68% # Alan Wake – 9.67% # Kain – 9.47% # Duke Nukem – 9.45% # Bomberman – 9.41% # Steve – 9.36% # Geno – 9.35% # Hal “Otacon” Emmerich – 9.31% # Albert Wesker – 9.27% # Seifer Almasy – 9.21% # Jade – 9.13% # Demi-Fiend – 9.09% # Lyndis – 9.06% # Frank West – 9.03% # Captain Viridian – 8.86% # Recette Lemongrass – 8.79% # JC Denton – 8.67% # Simon Belmont – 8.59% # Travis Touchdown – 8.58% # CATS – 8.56% # Kratos Aurion – 8.55% # Boko – 8.54% # Commander Keen – 8.52% # Face McShooty – 8.38% # Isaac Clarke – 8.37% # Yu Narukami – 8.35% # Vaas Montenegro – 8.25% # Mike Haggar – 8.22% # Reyn – 8.04% # Raz – 8.03% # King of All Cosmos – 7.99% # Peacock – 7.78% # Marisa Kirasame – 7.73% # Sackboy – 7.68% # Nier – 7.62% # Kaim Argonar – 7.55% # Oliver – 7.54% # Cirno – 7.50% # Falco Lombardi – 7.47% # Meat Boy – 7.38% # Yuri Hyuga – 6.85% # Vyse – 6.77% # Teemo – 6.76% # Senator Steven Armstrong – 6.70% # Red Bird – 6.35% # Welkin Gunther – 6.34% # Jade Curtiss – 6.20% # Kat – 5.52% # Sissel – 5.50% # Fawful – 5.48% # Guybrush Threepwood – 5.47% # Francis York Morgan – 5.25% # Max Payne – 5.17% # Hades – 5.11% # Caim – 4.96% # Wolf O’Donnell – 4.88% # Adol Christin – 4.57% # Commander Video – 4.01% # Chester – 3.41% # Spring Breeze Dancin’ – 3.31% Fall 2015 Contest 1. Undertale – 50.00% 2. Mass Effect 3 – 49.05% 3. Super Smash Bros. Melee – 48.80% 4. Super Mario 64 – 48.67% 5. Pokemon Red/Blue/Yellow/Green – 48.48% 6. Chrono Trigger – 48.06% 7. Super Mario World – 45.16% 8. Fallout 3 – 44.26% 9. Kingdom Hearts II – 43.62% 10. Final Fantasy VII – 42.67% 11. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time – 42.18% 12. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess – 41.98% 13. Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal – 39.01% 14. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – 37.70% 15. Metroid Prime – 37.21% 16. Super Mario Bros. 3 – 36.20% 17. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots – 36.02% 18. The Last of Us – 34.87% 19. Final Fantasy VI – 34.09% 20. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past – 33.83% 21. Final Fantasy X – 33.14% 22. Final Fantasy Tactics – 32.87% 23. The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask – 32.21% 24. Super Metroid – 31.87% 25. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker – 31.53% 26. Portal – 31.52% 27. Half-Life 2 – 31.29% 28. GoldenEye 007 – 30.88% 29. Tetris – 30.70% 30. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U – 29.62% 31. Final Fantasy IX – 29.56% 32. Mega Man X – 29.50% 33. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 – 29.16% 34. Kingdom Hearts – 28.92% 35. Final Fantasy VIII – 28.68% 36. Resident Evil 2 – 27.89% 37. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars – 27.52% 38. The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind – 27.48% 39. Diablo II – 27.22% 40. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night – 26.84% 41. Mass Effect – 26.73% 42. Super Mario Galaxy 2 – 26.27% 43. Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – 26.24% 44. Super Mario Galaxy – 25.76% 45. Metal Gear Solid – 25.27% 46. BioShock – 25.18% 47. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney – 25.17% 48. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion – 25.08% 49. Okami – 24.92% 50. Resident Evil 4 – 24.47% 51. Life is Strange – 24.30% 52. Animal Crossing: New Leaf – 24.14% 53. Half-Life – 23.59% 54. Grand Theft Auto V – 23.55% 55. Shadow of the Colossus – 23.47% 56. Final Fantasy IV – 23.38% 57. Skies of Arcadia – 23.23% 58. Batman: Arkham City – 23.20% 59. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic – 23.18% 60. Halo 3 – 22.67% 61. Demon’s Souls – 22.59% 62. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City – 22.55% 63. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door – 22.54% 64. Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty – 22.30% 65. Tales of Symphonia – 21.70% 66. Chrono Cross – 21.60% 67. Xenogears – 21.48% 68. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 – 21.29% 69. Banjo-Kazooie – 21.15% 70. Mass Effect 2 – 20.65% 71. Fallout: New Vegas – 20.51% 72. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt – 20.42% 73. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy’s Kong Quest – 20.38% 74. Xenoblade Chronicles – 20.24% 75. Starcraft – 20.20% 76. Paper Mario – 20.13% 77. Final Fantasy XII – 20.05% 78. EarthBound – 20.04% 79. Portal 2 – 19.94% 80. Dark Souls – 19.90% 81. Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos – 19.64% 82. Fire Emblem: Awakening – 19.53% 83. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – 19.52% 84. Suikoden II – 19.50% 85. Mario Kart 8 – 19.43% 86. Silent Hill 2 – 19.41% 87. Resident Evil – 19.28% 88. Red Dead Redemption – 19.13% 89. Halo: Combat Evolved – 18.59% 90. Dragon Age: Origins – 18.53% 91. The World Ends With You – 18.23% 92. World of Warcraft – 18.12% 93. BioShock Infinite – 18.07% 94. Bloodborne – 17.82% 95. Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain – 17.75% 96. Shenmue – 17.74% 97. Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King – 17.37% 98. Pokemon X/Y – 17.28% 99. Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate – 16.79% 100. Borderlands 2 – 16.59% 101. Perfect Dark – 16.10% 102. Minecraft – 16.09% 103. Mother 3 – 16.00% 104. Baldur’s Gate II: Shadows of Amn – 15.94% 105. Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 – 15.72% 106. Assassin’s Creed II – 15.66% 107. Valkyria Chronicles – 15.53% 108. Shovel Knight – 15.12% 109. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves – 14.18% 110. Deus Ex – 14.13% 111. Super Mario Maker – 13.90% 112. Bayonetta 2 – 13.78% 113. Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal – 13.60% 114. Journey – 13.59% 115. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials & Tribulations – 13.43% 116. Sid Meier’s Civilization V – 13.27% 117. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare – 13.09% 118. Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors – 12.95% 119. Team Fortress 2 – 12.82% 120. Planescape: Torment – 12.40% 121. Age of Empires II: The Age of Kings – 11.46% 122. Splatoon – 10.58% 123. Binding of Isaac: Rebirth – 10.55% 124. Destiny – 10.30% 125. The Walking Dead – 9.39% 126. Zero Escape: Virtue’s Last Reward – 8.65% 127. Cave Story – 8.11% 128. Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft – 7.57% Fall 2018 X-Stats #Link – 50.00% #Cloud – 39.48% #Zelda - 36.44% #Solid Snake - 36.21% #Mario - 35.77% #Samus Aran - 34.76% #Crono - 34.17% #Sonic the Hedgehog - 31.74% #Pikachu - 31.59% #Mega Man - 31.52% #Alucard - 31.27% #Bowser - 30.83% #Sephiroth - 29.16% #Pokémon Trainer Red - 28.89% #Yoshi - 28.56% #Tifa Lockheart - 28.55% #Kirby - 28.453% #Mega Man X - 28.447% #Sora - 28.37% #Auron - 27.90% #Luigi - 27.77% #Big Boss - 27.63% #Aerith Gainsborough - 27.56% #Zero - 27.45% #Princess Peach - 27.01% #Charizard - 26.79% #Squall Leonhart - 26.73% #Geralt - 26.15% #Fox McCloud - 26.07% #Crash Bandicoot - 26.04% #2B - 25.78% #Bayonetta - 25.69% #Kefka - 25.37% #Terra Branford - 25.29% #Yuna - 25.25% #Simon Belmont - 25.00% #Vincent Valentine - 24.66% #Pac-Man - 24.63% #Ryu Hayabusa - 24.61% #Sub-Zero - 24.16% #Knuckles the Echidna - 24.07% #Ridley - 23.95% #Jill Valentine - 23.93% #Mewtwo - 23.92% #Cecil Harvey - 23.87% #Ness - 23.86% #Magus - 23.73% #Waluigi - 23.46% #Ryu - 23.18% #Kratos - 23.12% #Rosalina - 23.00% #Amaterasu - 22.53% #Shadow the Hedgehog - 22.31% #Captain Toad - 22.05% #Wario - 21.82% #The Boss - 21.35% #Frog - 21.31% #Scorpion - 21.22% #Shovel Knight - 20.92% #Zidane Tribal - 20.80% #Captain Falcon - 20.45% #Bomberman - 20.39% #Ganondorf - 20.36% #Lara Croft - 20.32% #L-Block - 20.20% #Vivi - 19.56% #Lucina - 19.28% #Garrus Vakarian - 19.24% #Ramza Beoulve - 19.00% #Metal Sonic - 18.57% #Riku - 18.29% #Shulk - 18.09% #Phoenix Wright - 18.03% #Ezio Auditore da Firenze - 17.98% #Revolver Ocelot - 17.97% #GlaDOS - 17.95% #King Dedede - 17.80% #Ike - 17.79% #Dante - 17.75% #Donkey Kong - 17.61% #Ryo Hazuki - 17.54% #Albert Wesker - 17.33% #Master Hand - 17.03% #Isaac - 16.91% #Miles "Tails" Prower - 16.86% #Velvet Crowe - 16.78% #Chun-Li - 16.74% #Claire Redfield - 16.30% #Richter Belmont - 16.20% #KOS-MOS - 16.19% #Kazuma Kiryu - 15.96% #Leon Kennedy - 15.61% #Chris Redfield - 15.53% #Commander Shepard - 15.51% #Monika - 15.47% #Geno - 15.31% #Tidus - 15.17% #Joker - 15.133% #King K. Rool - 15.128% #Master Chief - 15.01% #D.Va - 14.85% #Ellie - 14.75% #Shantae - 14.70% #Spyro the Dragon - 14.67% #Lloyd Irving - 14.63% #Nathan Drake - 14.59% #Guile - 14.49% #Noctis Lucis Caelum - 14.46% #Neptune - 14.26% #Primrose - 14.18% #Sans - 14.10% #Aloy - 13.98% #Gordon Freeman - 13.94% #Godot - 13.86% #Aqua - 13.80% #Joel - 13.41% #James Sunderland - 13.07% #Metal Man - 13.05% #Hat Kid - 12.89% #Miles Edgeworth - 12.51% #John Marston - 12.40% #Lightning - 12.20% #Estelle Bright - 11.96% #Cayde-6 - 11.45% #Isabelle - 11.01% #Cuphead - 10.09% #Monokuma - 10.07% #Quiet - 9.91% #Yu Narukami - 9.82% #Dragonborn - 9.78% #Aya Brea - 9.60% #Goro Majima - 9.31% #Neku Sakuraba - 8.71% #Victor Sullivan - 7.76% #Chloe Price - 6.30% #Draven - 5.34% Related Links * gamefaqscontests.com - creativename's website features X-Stats from every GameFAQs contest, along with other information. * "lol x-stats" - Ngamer64's Contest Simulator pits characters at their predicted strength from each contest against one another. * X-Stats For Dummies - An extrapolation explanation. Category:Terminology Category:GameFAQs Contests